Dr. Toadley
Dr. Toadley is a Toad character first appearing in the game '' Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' as a support character with extended knowledge about the entirety of the Mushroom Kingdom thanks to his crystal ball. Biography Dr. Toadley's origins are unknown, although he appears to have some sort of mystic and/or medical training that enables him to act as a Doctor, both in name and in practice. In Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story and its remake, Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey, he is one of the primary Toads consulted by Princess Peach when an outbreak occurs in her kingdom, establishing him as well-known and reliable; he is also shown attempting to treat Toads affected by the ailment, resulting in him being unable to directly attend. Later on in the game he assists the brothers in their quest using his crystal ball, showing that he has the power of prescience in addition to simple medical training. He also operates his own clinic, the Toadley Clinic, assisted by his intern and pet. Notably, Toadley reappears in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions in a unique role; rather than working at the nearby hospital within the Little Fungitown Embassy, he instead acts as a hypnotist, primarily assisting Luigi. The local townsfolk refer to him as "psycho" and generally act as if he was senile; this, combined with his odd mannerisms such as attempting to hypnotize himself and his bizarre vocal tics, indicates that he has perhaps lost some of his mental faculty. Appearances ''Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story / Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' brothers in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story]] Dr. Toadley's debut appearance was in Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story as a minor protagonist. In the game, he asked Mario to collect the three Star Cures, so the Doctor could one Miracle Cure out of them curing the Blorbs, a disease that threatened Toad citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom by making them swell up. After he combined the three star cures and made the miracle cure, he had no more time to help Mario and co. for the rest of the game due to the fact that he had to help cure the patients. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' In the remake of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Dr. Toadley replaces Psycho Kamek as the character in Little Fungitown who assists Luigi by hypnotizing him into believing that he is his brother, Mario. Because his lines are shared with the character he replaces, he appears more erratic and senile, even attempting to hypnotize himself and to hypnotize a Toad into believing that they are a Toad. ''The Dr. vs. Dr. Saga: It all Begins'' Dr. Toadley's seconded appearance was in The Dr. vs. Dr. Saga: It all Begins as the game's main antagonist. ''The Dr. vs. Dr Saga, Dr. Toadley's Revenge'' Dr. Toadley's is set to appear as the main protagonist in the seconded game in The Dr. vs. Dr. Saga, Dr. Toadley's Revenge. This will mark his third appearance. Since nothing more is known about the game thus far, this section will remain as is until more information is revealed or the game is released. ''Super Mario: An Evil Rising'' Dr. Toadley makes a cameo appearance at the end of Mario's story in Super Mario: An Evil Rising, trying to help Princess Peach. Relationships Birdley Birdley is loyal pet bird, who also acts his messenger. Birdley can usually be seen resting on Dr. Toadley's right shoulder, although she also appears without him to deliver messages with the brothers or Bowser. Later on, Birdley is acquired as a key item and is able to give advice at any time, acting as a direct line between Dr. Toadley and the brothers. His first appearence with Dr. Toadley is Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Nurse Toadley When Dr. Toadley is unable to attend the meeting held in Peach's Castle's meeting hall about the Blorbs in Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, he sends along his intern, Nurse Toadley, to act as a messenger. She appears later on at his clinic and assists the brothers, even giving them the Mighty Meteor special attack as a reward for completing the Miracle Cure as ordered by Dr. Toadley. They seem to have a beneficial relationship. Ultra Man When Dr. Toadley meets Ultra Man in The Dr. vs. Dr. Saga: It all Begins they are pitched against each other, until the two learn they have both been used by Dr. Mario and then team up to get revenge against him. Dr. Yeldaot Dr. Yeldaot is Dr. Toadley's clone. The two share a neutral relationship. Gallery MLBISBJJDrToadley.png|Dr. Toadley's sprite in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions Dr_Toadley_MLBiS_sprite.png|Dr. Toadley's sprite in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Toadly.png|Dr. Toadley as he appears in The Dr. vs. Dr. Saga: It all Begins Trivia *Dr. Toadley resembles Merluvlee and other descendants from the Tribe of Ancients from the Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Toads Category:Allies Category:Helpers Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Dr. Mario Characters Category:Dr. Mario (series) Category:Mario & Luigi Characters Category:Doctors